Alternate Reality: Siren
by Celeste5502
Summary: When a siren child is kidnapped from the other world and used to do one man's bidding, only the heroes and a few new upgrades can save the nonmagical men of Domino from enslavement.
1. Prologue: Little Girl Lost

Prologue: Little Girl Lost

In the middle of a flower-filled forest in the Dimension of the Gods, there was a small village consisting mostly of brown wooden huts with straw roofs. Outside, the residents were meandering around, chatting or playing games. The strange thing was that there were absolutely no men around. All of the people were women or little girls wearing flowing white gowns, sleeveless jackets, vests, or haoris of various colors over them, white sashes around their waists, and white slippers. Their hair, which for some was strangely the same color as what they wore over the gown, was in very elaborate styles, held up with beautiful barrettes and jeweled combs.

One little girl with teal hair wearing a teal haori ran up to an older woman who also had teal hair and wore a teal haori sitting on the steps of a hut, tying picked flowers from a basket into bracelets. "Mommy?" the little girl asked, tugging on her mom's white gown. "May I pretty please go out and explore the forest a little bit?"

Her mother put the flowers she held in her hand down and folded her arms. "What are the rules, young lady?"

The girl sighed. "No straying too far from the village, always watch out for poison ivy or wild animals, and if a guy comes along, no singing to him and seducing him."

Her mom smiled. "Good girl. Okay, you can go."

"Thanks, mom," the girl said. She dashed out of the village.

* * *

A little bit far off into the woods, the teal-haired girl found a small clearing which was absolutely covered in various, wildly-colored flowers. Grinning with delight, the girl jumped up and let herself flop down into the field. She took a giant whiff and let an absolutely sweet, delicate aroma reach her nostrils. She rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the sky, where a few small clouds were floating by.

"This is nice," she said, putting her hands behind her head, closing her eyes and letting the aroma of flowers swirl all around her. She heaved out a huge sigh of delight.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of someone stepping onto a twig. The girl opened her eyes and sat up. "Hello?" she called out.

There was no response. The girl got up and cautiously made her way towards where the noise came from. "Is somebody there?" she said.

Still nothing.

Finally the little girl shrugged and turned around. "It must have just been an animal or something," she said.

Suddenly, she felt a hand clamp itself around her mouth. The girl let out a muffled scream and tried to pull it off, but the person's grip was too strong for her. The person's other arm wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her up.

"Now stop squirming, little siren," a man's voice hissed into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you…as long as you do exactly what I tell you to."

The man turned around and carried the girl out into the woods, where a small portal had been set up. Within its white circle of light was the wavy image of what appeared to be a park at night. "See that?" the man said. "That's a totally different world beyond that portal. And we're going to go into that world, and you're going to use that pretty voice of yours on some of the guys in it, and you're going to get them to do my bidding. Got that?"

The man and the squirming little girl stepped through the wavy image in the portal. As soon as they were through, it vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter One: The Sirens

Chapter One: The Sirens

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and Kaiba were gathering up their things. School had just ended for them, and luckily, since they weren't on cleaning duty, they were free to go home.

Joey stretched and let out a loud, fake yawn. "Okay, I'm beat," he said. "Tank god tomorrow's de weekend or else I'd just pass out right in de middle of class."

"Why would that matter?" Kaiba asked. "You wouldn't be able to understand what was happening even if you were awake."

Joey glared at him. "Did I ask for your commentary?!" he yelled.

Kaiba just grinned, happy to have annoyed 'the mutt' again.

"Well, if nobody has any plans," Yugi said as he pulled the class door open and everyone walked out into the hallway, "maybe we could all just go to a movie or something."

"How about de arcade?" Joey said. "Betcha I can beat de high score on dat new game dey've got."

"Let me play it first," Tristan replied. "My high score could beat the old high score _and_ your high score."

"Hah! In your dreams, ma-"

Suddenly, a glowing white portal appeared in front of everyone, stopping them in their tracks. From out of the portal stepped a young man who looked like the Pharaoh save for his orange-tan skin wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue pants with blue boots at the bottom, a short blue cape, and silver-studded belts around his neck and waist.

"_Hola, amigos míos,"_ he said.

"Spencer!" the teens cried with delight.

Except for Kaiba, who folded his arms and said, "What insanity are you bringing us into this time?"

Spencer glared at him. "Nice to see you too, Kaiba," he said sarcastically. "Now then, let's get right to the 'insane' problem." He turned around and reached inside of the portal. A woman stepped out of it, with her hand held in his. She had a strange, ethereal beauty to her with her dark eyes and teal hair, and she wore a teal haori over a white gown. "This, you guys, is Eika. Eika, the defenders of this dimension."

Eika bowed down. "It's nice to meet all of you," she smiled.

"Eika's daughter, Melody, recently vanished from when she went out into the woods surrounding their village. Based on our custom-portal trackers, we have reason to believe that she was kidnapped and taken into your world."

"Oh, that's terrible," Téa said.

"Do you know why someone would want to take your daughter?" Yugi asked Eika.

Eika nodded. "They must want to use her power…" She tapped a finger against her chin. "Perhaps they want to build up some sort of army…or maybe it's a woman who wants a few worshipers…why else would someone want to attract so many men…"

The others looked baffled. "Uh…Miss Eika, what exactly is your daughter's power?" Yugi asked, sounding very confused.

Spencer started laughing. "Oh, geez…I'm sorry, but the looks on your faces are precious…" He finally took a deep breath and explained: "Melody and Eika are sirens."

Now the six defenders stared. "Sirens?" Kaiba repeated with disbelief.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yes, Kaiba, sirens. The purely female creatures that have the power through their singing to hypnotize men to come to them and do their bidding. We have an entire village of them living in my world."

"Um…Spencer?" Yugi asked. "Aren't sirens supposed to be…"

"Evil?" Eika finished.

Yugi blushed.

She smiled. "It's okay, we're well aware of our notorious reputation for luring men to their deaths. But I can assure you, my fellow villagers and I have absolutely no interest in destroying anyone. We've changed our ways; now we use our powers to assist the police of Kingrah with catching their male criminals."

Spencer nodded in affirmation. "The last injury caused by a siren occurred thousands of years ago. And that was only because her singing on the rocks by the sea carried over to those sailors."

"So…do you have any idea where exactly whoever kidnapped your daughter took her?" Tristan asked.

"We will in a moment," Spencer replied. He shut his eyes and floated a little bit off of the floor. His outline started to glow with a golden light.

"I should go," Eika said. "I would probably interfere with your sensing." She looked back at the defenders. "You will help the king find my daughter, won't you?"

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed with a golden light, and the Pharaoh took over for him. "We'll do whatever we can, Miss Eika," he replied.

"Thank you so much." She bowed down again, then turned and stepped back into the portal. Once she had gone through, it suddenly vanished.

Spencer opened his eyes. "Got her!" he cried out, dropping back down to the floor. "Follow me, guys!" He turned and started running down the hallway.

"Here we go again," Kaiba muttered as the others dashed after him.

* * *

In the Domino park, a bunch of teenage guys were hanging out by a bench. They sported the rebellious emo looks with their black leather, ripped jeans, and spiked dog collars.

Unbeknownst to them, a man was gazing at them from within the woods. He looked pretty tough and burly with spiked brown hair, dark sunglasses, and stubble along his chiseled jaw. He wore a black leather jacket, red T-shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

Now he grinned and looked down. Melody's hand was clenched firmly in his. She was letting out tiny, nearly unnoticeable sobs. "Awright then, missy," he said. "Time to use that singing power of yours."

Melody let out one last whimper, then let the burly guy drag her out of the woods.

"Excuse me," he said to the rebels.

The guys looked back at him and the little girl. "Can we help you?" one of them said with a sneer.

The man looked down at Melody. "You will. Right, little miss siren?"

Melody sighed. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

The song didn't have any particular words to it. It was simply a beautiful, flowing sound like "aah" which continuously changed in its pitch. The teenage guys stared at her as she sang. Slowly, their eyes became clouded over and drooped, and their mouths dropped open.

Once she was done, the man told her, "Tell them to do whatever I say."

Melody looked down at the ground. "Do whatever he says," she murmured, pointing up at the man.

"Yes, mistress," the guys said in droning voices. They and walked over to her and the man and bowed down in front of them.

"Now, then," the man grinned, "this is what I want you to do…"


	3. Chapter Two: Multiple Robberies

Chapter Two: Multiple Robberies

The seven teens stood in the center of Domino's plaza. The golden town clock chimed out the hour as various shoppers walked in and out of the stores, loaded down with bags and, on occasion, the little kids who were almost being dragged behind them.

"Are you sure she's here, Spencer?" the Pharaoh asked, looking around the plaza. "I don't see any girl who looks like a siren."

"I'm positive that she's somewhere around here," Spencer assured him. "All we need to do is find either her or any guys who are acting in very strange manners."

At that moment, the teens suddenly heard the shatter of glass behind them. They whipped around to see that an emo teenager had smashed right through the window of a music store with a hammer. While the people around him started to run away, he picked up a large speaker in the display window and started running off with it.

"Would dat count?" Joey asked.

The owner of the shop ran out of the front door and yelled at the kid, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

The teen stared at the owner with glazed-over eyes. Then, to everyone's shock, he lifted up the heavy speaker and held it in just one hand above his head while he used the other hand to grab the owner's shirt collar and throw him onto the ground.

"Oh, yeah," Spencer replied. "That would count."

While the teen started dashing off with the speaker, there was suddenly the sound of more crashes around them. The heroes looked around to see that various other emo teens with the same glazed-over look in their eyes were running after the other one carrying armfuls of digital cameras, video game systems, big screen T.V.s, and even a motorcycle.

"Follow them, quickly!" the Pharaoh yelled, dashing after the emos.

The teens ran after them and followed them all the way over to a long alleyway. Standing right in the middle of it was a tough-looking guy that clutched onto a teal-haired girl's hand tightly. Behind them was a glowing white portal coming out of a silver custom-portal box.

The emo teens walked up to the guy and set their stolen goods onto the ground. The man gazed around at the stuff and nodded. "Excellent," he said. "This should be worth a good couple thousand dollars or so." He turned and smiled down nastily at the little girl. "And it's all thanks to you, my little siren."

The girl looked away. Tears stung her eyes.

"Melody?" Spencer called down the alleyway.

The man and the little girl looked up to see the seven teens at the other end. The man snarled and yelled out to the emos, "All of you take care of those kids!"

"Yes, master," the teens said in droning voices. They turned around and charged towards the heroes.

Spencer quickly held out his hand, and a staff like the Dark Magician's appeared above it. He grabbed it and used it to hold a few of the charging teens at bay.

Meanwhile, some of the others went around the staff and aimed at the others with their fists. Joey and Tristan, who were rather experienced street brawlers, started punching back at them. One other teen tried to jump onto Kaiba, but lightning-fast, he grabbed the teens' shirt collar and flung him onto the ground.

"Don't hurt them too badly!" the Pharaoh called out to them. "Remember, they're working under the siren's influence!"

Téa glanced down the alleyway and suddenly saw that the tough guy was busy picking up the stolen goods and carrying them into whatever place was beyond the portal. In the meantime, he'd forced Melody to sit down by the portal and wait.

"Guys!" she whispered to the Pharaoh and Bakura. "I think we might have a chance to get her!" She pointed down the alley at Melody.

The Pharaoh nodded and prepared to run through the street fight towards little Melody. Once the man had reentered the portal carrying the motorcycle on his shoulders, he, Téa, and Bakura dashed down the alleyway.

Melody looked up as she saw the three teens approaching her. "Miss Melody," the Pharaoh said, kneeling down and extending his hand out to her. "Come, we'll take you back home and away from that man."

Melody stared at the hand for a moment, then slowly nodded and took it.

When the three had turned their backs to the portal, however, the burly man suddenly reappeared through it. "HEY!" he yelled out.

The heroes tried to turn around, but before they knew what was happening, the man had grabbed the Pharaoh and Bakura and smashed them into one another. The impact knocked both of them out cold.

"No!" Téa cried out, looking down in horror at her friends. While she was distracted, the guy grabbed her by her shirt and flung her down onto the ground.

Téa slowly sat up and saw the guy grab Melody's hand and yank her towards the portal. Before they entered and the portal vanished, however, Melody looked back over her shoulder at Téa. She made sure the man wasn't looking, and then quickly blew Téa a kiss.

A stream of pink sparks flew out of Melody's hand. Téa stared at the sparks as they floated up to her and gave her a sensation which felt like a peck on the cheek.

A strange, warm feeling flooded through her. She shut her eyes as a pink glow engulfed her.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi reappeared. He and Bakura slowly awoke and sat up. The other four guys finished up their brawl with the emo kids and now stared down at them as they lay on the alley floor, dazed and confused.

"Uh, are dey gonna be O.K.?" Joey asked Spencer, pointing down at them.

"In terms of the siren's effect, that should eventually wear off. In terms of our brawl…" He snapped his fingers and the teens glowed with golden light. Their bruises and scrapes vanished away. "That should do it."

He looked down the alleyway-and stared. The other three turned and saw with a jolt what he was looking at.

Yugi and Bakura slowly stood up and turned around. They, too, stared behind them in shock.

Téa had slowly gotten up as the pink glow faded away. Her clothing had transformed from her school uniform into a flowing white gown underneath a light pink vest with a stand-up collar, a white sash around her waist, and white slippers on her feet. A white comb with a jeweled pink flower had been placed into her hair.

The kiss had transformed her into a siren.


	4. Chapter Three: Alluring

Chapter Three: Alluring

The guys stared at the beautiful heroine-turned-siren before them. She also stared down at her new clothing in shock.

"Téa?" Yugi said in awe.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead, a beautiful, wordless song came out of her mouth. She quickly slapped her hand over it and the music stopped instantly.

"Téa," Spencer said, walking down the alleyway towards her, "did Melody by any chance blow you a kiss before she was taken away?"

She nodded, keeping her hand over her mouth.

"Ah, that explains it," he said. "A siren's kiss also has powers, namely to transform others into sirens; and, while the siren song can only affect men, the siren kiss can only affect women."

Téa's eyes grew wide. She appeared to look at Spencer with question marks in her eyes.

He grinned. "Can you be turned back?"

She nodded again.

"_Sí,_ don't worry," he assured her. "You just need another kiss from the same siren, that's all."

"I don't get it-why would dat siren turn Téa inta anodder one?" Joey asked.

"Let's not ponder over that right now," Spencer said. "We have to track down that little siren again." He shut his eyes, pointed his head towards the sky, and floated a little bit into the air again. His entire outline took on a golden glow again. Almost instantly, he yelled out, "Got it!" and floated back down to the ground.

"That was fast," Tristan commented.

Spencer shrugged. "It's easier to sense something out a second time. Now c'mon, let's go."

He dashed down the alley and started running down the street, with the other guys behind him. Téa, however, accidentally tripped on her long gown and let out a loud, musical cry.

Yugi saw her fall and quickly turned back around and ran towards her. "You okay?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded, trying not to let out another sound. She took his hand and he helped her back onto her feet. Téa then hiked up her gown so that she wouldn't fall again and the two raced out of the alley and after the others.

Before they got very far, however, the two suddenly heard the sound of more footsteps behind them. When they turned around, much to their shock, a whole bunch of teenage guys stood crowded into one group behind them. All of them had the same glazed-over look in their eyes, and their mouths hung wide open.

The others, realizing that Yugi and Téa weren't with them, turned around and also saw the two staring at the crowd of dazed-looking men.

"What de heck is wit dose guys?" Joey asked, pointing at the crowd.

"Téa must have cried out again," Spencer said. "That siren song has some pretty far-reaching affects when it's not controlled."

"Then why aren't we all staring at Téa and drooling?" Tristan asked.

"Because the song's pretty connected to the siren herself. Controlled or not, it won't hypnotize someone that the siren wouldn't want to enslave at all."

Téa and Yugi slowly took a step back from the guys. In response, they took one step forward. They took another step backwards, the crowd took another step forwards.

"Téa," Yugi whispered to her, "when I say 'run', we're going to get out of here as fast as we can, okay?"

She gave a quick nod.

"RUN!"

The two turned and started bolting down the street, with the others quickly dashing forward as well. The crowd of men started running after all of them, trying hard to get to their new mistress.

The heroes tried twisting and turning around different streets and alleyways, darting behind the occasional dumpster or building when they came across one. No matter what they did, however, the men always seemed to find them again and continued with their chase after the alluring siren.

Finally, they took a turn down into one alley-and came across a brick wall at the end.

"This is…not good," Bakura said, gazing up at the wall.

Spencer looked back and saw that the crowd of guys were closing in on them. "That's an understatement."

"Oh, great-we can't hit dem wit magic, dere's no way we could just take down dis big crowd wit a couple of punches-SOMEBODY TINK OF SOMETING!" Joey cried.

Finally, Tristan got an idea. He held out his hands at the crowd and used his elasticity to stretch his fingers out and form a barrier against it. The guys started pushing and shoving against the barrier he'd formed.

Tristan felt one of the guys clamp down on his hand. "YEOUCH!" he yelled out, using all of his strength to not get distracted and put his fingers down.

"C'mon, man, shove em back! Shove em back!" Joey yelled.

Tristan complied and extended out his arms to push the crowd down the alleyway, but he could only push them out as far as the other end of the alley without losing a place for his fingers to sit on.

Finally, he couldn't hold that pose for much longer. The guys gave one last shove and pushed through his barrier. His fingers and arms retracted back and returned to their normal sizes as they charged down the alley.

"Oh, geez!" Joey yelled out.

Téa stepped backwards in absolute horror, with Yugi acting as a shield in front of her.

When the crowd was only a few inches away, Tristan angrily stepped forward and stuck one hand out at the. He screamed out, "All of you GET BACK!"

He suddenly felt a strange, warm sensation pass through him. Time appeared to freeze for a moment as he felt the warmth push down into the ground and separate out into different rays which spread out underneath the crowd.

The next thing he knew, arms with skin color similar to his own reached right out of the ground and grabbed at the guys' ankles. All of them went falling down and got knocked out cold. The arms pulled back down into the ground and vanished.

The heroes stared. "Tristan, what de heck was dat?" Joey asked.

"Limb replication!" Spencer cried out.

The others looked at him. "Limb replication?" Tristan repeated.

Spencer nodded. "The power to create more of one's limbs on their own body or out of the ground or in mid-air or…well, just about anywhere. It's usually paired up with body elasticity, so this isn't all that surprising."

"Some freaky body part creating power isn't all that surprising to you?" Kaiba said in disbelief.

"Maybe de 'freaky' part wouldn't be for Tristan…" Joey muttered.

A hand suddenly appeared by Joey's face and gave him a hard slap, then vanished. "I heard that," Tristan said, holding his hand out by Joey.

"A-hem!" Spencer yelled out before Joey could pounce onto Tristan. "Guys? The little siren? Remember her?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Joey said, reluctantly pulling himself back from Tristan. "Ya still got her sensed out?"

"Of course," Spencer said. "Let's go."

The heroes cautiously stepped around the pile of guys lying on the ground. They dashed towards the end of the alley, turned the corner, and ran out of sight.


	5. Chapter Four: An Army of Dudes

Chapter Four: An Army of Dudes

The burly man and Melody were standing on the roof of an old farmhouse. The wood was all grey and rotted, so much so that it was a surprise they hadn't crashed down into the place, and one of the doors to the barn had slightly fallen off its hinges.

The man held out one of his hands in front of him. The hand glowed with red magical light for a second. A megaphone appeared in it.

He held the megaphone out to the siren. "See this, little siren?" he said in a sickly sweet voice. "This is a 'magical' device which enhances one's voice, so it can carry out over a long, long distance!" He shoved it into her hands. "Now guess what I want you to do with it."

Melody looked down at the device. "Sing into it?" she murmured.

"Exactly!" he said. His face changed to a nasty glare. "Now get to it."

Melody sighed sadly. She clicked a button on the handle of the megaphone and started to sing out her siren song in a very soft voice.

"Louder!" he yelled at her.

She winced and let her song ring out long and clear.

* * *

The heroes had been running down the street after Spencer when suddenly they heard the sound of the siren song flowing out over the city.

"Uh, someone please tell me dat's not what I tink it is," Joey said.

At that moment, various guys of all ages and sizes started walking down the street and out of the stores, all moving in the direction of the song. Their arms were stretched out in front of them, their eyes all had the same glazed over look, and their mouths were hanging open. Some women peered out of the stores' doors and stared at the guys' bizarre behavior.

"I hope it's what you think it is, or else some really nasty zombie virus has infected all of the guys in this city," Spencer said, staring around at the dumbfounded men.

"This is terrible! We can't just let that creep take over the town like this!" Téa cried out. She paused. She put a hand to her throat. "Wait-where'd my siren song go?"

"It's still gotta be there," Spencer replied. "Maybe it just took a little longer to get under control since the power was given to you by a younger, less powerful siren."

"Well, that's good," Téa laughed. "At least I won't have crowds of men following me around anymore."

Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed and the Pharaoh took over again. "While this song will create a bit of trouble for us, I know," he commented, looking around at the guys, "it should at least make it a bit easier to find the siren and her captor,"

"Yep, just follow the drooling, completely brainwashed army of dudes," Joey agreed.

"Excuse me!" Kaiba suddenly yelled out. "Am I the only sane person here who doesn't find chasing down sirens and brainwashed people a normal thing to do?!"

Everyone stared at him. Finally, Spencer replied, "You don't think it's normal? My gods, Kaiba, you must be crazy."

He cracked up and Kaiba rolled his eyes as they and the others started following the siren-hypnotized men.


	6. Chapter Five: The New Mistress

Chapter Five: The New Mistress

The seven teens followed the hypnotized men all the way to an old, gray farmhouse where they saw the young siren and her captor standing on the rooftop. The siren had been singing into a megaphone and the man had been watching the guys approach the farmhouse, but now the two watched as the heroes flew up and floated before them.

The burly man grinned. "So, you've come back for more, huh?" He shook his head. "You're a little bit late for that." He looked down at the ground where the hypnotized men were slowly starting to approach the farmhouse. "Pretty soon, I'll have an entire army of guys who, with some instructions from my little siren here, will become an unstoppable army that will help me gain domination over this pathetic, magic-less world! And not even you seven would do anything about it since you wouldn't want to destroy any poor, helpless humans under the influence of my siren's song."

"She is not _your _siren, bub!" Spencer cried. "Now release her immediately!"

"Of course I will," the man said. "_After_ she tells them to do my bidding no matter what." He looked down at the girl. "Won't you, little one?"

Melody looked away. "Yes, sir," she murmured. She stole a glance around at the seven heroes. When her eyes fell on Téa, they lingered there for a moment. She noticed the girl had a sort of pleading look in her eyes, as if she was desperately trying to tell Téa something.

The Pharaoh looked back at the men who were approaching. "We must think of something we could use to take those men down without harming them," he said.

"Brilliant idea, Yugi," Kaiba said sarcastically, "but what powers could we use that wouldn't end up blasting those men to bits?!"

"We must think," he replied. "There must be something we could use to perhaps get those men off of that siren's influence."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Téa's head. "There is," she whispered in awe. Now she understood why the little siren had decided to transform her into one of her own kind.

She said out loud to the guys, "I've got an idea."

They turned and watched as Téa floated a little bit out above the crowd of men that was starting to gather. She zapped a small pink spark at her throat, letting it glow with magic pink light. She then spread out her hands and started to sing out her siren song in a loud, volume-enhanced voice.

All of the guys in the crowd turned and looked up at her. Men that had been slowly approaching the farmhouse now stopped and gazed in awe at this new, beautiful siren that was singing.

The burly man realized what she was doing with a jolt and rose his hands up to zap her with red magic, but when he suddenly really heard her gorgeous song, he froze. Slowly, his arms lowered back to his sides and his mouth dropped open. From behind his dark glasses, he stared at Téa with glazed-over eyes.

Finally, when she was convinced that all of the affected men of Domino were listening to her, she stopped singing and called out, "Can all of you hear me?"

"Yes, mistress," the guys replied in droning voices.

"Yes, mistress," the burly guy added. Melody looked up at him and grinned from ear to ear.

"Good!" She clapped her hands together. "Now, I want all of you guys from Domino to go back to wherever you were before you came here and return to whatever you were doing. Then you're going to stop listening to me and any other siren that tries to put you under her spell, okay?"

"Yes, mistress."

The male heroes watched in shock as the guys turned around and started walking back into town, their arms still stretched out in front of them.

Téa then turned around and floated up to the guy next to Melody. "As for you," she said, folding her arms "you have to let go of the little siren, let Spencer take you over to the police station in Kingrah, and have the cops lock you up in a prison cell. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mistress," he droned out. He floated up and over to Spencer, then held out his arms together, his hands clenched into fists, and said, "Cuff me, your majesty."

Spencer simply stared at him in shock for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and replied, "With pleasure." He zapped up a pair of magic-proof handcuffs which he slapped onto the burly guy's wrists.

Once Melody was absolutely certain that things were safe for her, she threw the megaphone down, ran up to Téa and hugged her around her legs. "You got it! You got it!" she cried out happily, jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Téa smiled and knelt down to the siren. "It was my pleasure, Melody," she said, ruffling her hair.

Spencer meanwhile had snapped his fingers and a portal had appeared which led into the city of Kingrah. "Come now, baka," he said, leading the burly man towards the portal. "Let's get you back home and into the nice, cold jail cell where you belong."

"If that's what the mistress wants," the man replied. He willingly stepped through the portal and back into the Dimension of the Gods.

Spencer looked back at the heroes. "You guys go back to the warehouse," he said. "I'll come over there with Melody's mother. See you in a few." He turned and stepped through the portal, letting it vanish behind him.

Téa gently took Melody's hand. "C'mon, Melody," she said, lifting up into the air, "let's go and wait for your mom to come take you home."

"Yeah!" Melody cheered.

She, Téa, and the other heroes soared up and off in the distance to the abandoned warehouse.


	7. Chapter Six: Remnants

Chapter Six: Remnants

Back at the warehouse, the heroes were sitting around and chatting with one another when the glowing white portal suddenly reappeared at the far end of the place. First Spencer stepped out, and then he reached his hand back in and helped Eika come through to their world.

"Mama!" Melody cried with delight. She jumped up and ran over to her mother.

The teens watched happily as the two embraced each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Oh, Melody," her mother whispered, "I was so worried…"

She looked up at her daughter's saviors. "Thank you so much, all of you, for getting my daughter back," she said. "I promise you, I shall never forget this."

Eika's gaze then fell upon Téa. Her eyes grew wide as they took in the siren outfit. "My dear, what in the world happened to you?" she said.

Melody turned around and looked up and down at Téa as well. "Oops," she said. "I did that, mommy. It helped save me from that meanie who took me. Don't worry, though, I'll take it away now."

Melody blew Téa another kiss. Once again, pink sparks swirled out of her hand and all the way up to Téa's cheek, giving her another peck.

Téa glowed with a pink light once more, and when it had faded, her clothing had transformed back into her school uniform. She looked down at herself and nodded. "Thank you, Melody," she said.

"You're welcome," Melody said happily.

Eika, however, looked a bit worried. She said, "Hold on one moment…miss, would you mind singing a little?"

The others turned and stared at her. "Um, why?" Téa asked.

"Please, only for a moment," she insisted.

Although she felt a little embarrassed about doing so, Téa complied with the siren's wish. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth-and the beautiful siren's song came trickling out.

Her teammates stared at her in shock. Téa quickly slapped a hand over her mouth, making the song stop abruptly.

The Pharaoh turned towards the two sirens. "Miss Eika, wasn't the second kiss supposed to reverse all of your daughter's effects on Téa?"

Eika sighed. "Yes, but my daughter is still young; her powers haven't fully developed yet." She looked down at her daughter. "Melody, sweetie, you don't have the ability yet to fully reverse the siren kiss' effects. Our song is still a power for girl."

Melody gasped. She looked back at Téa and cried, "Oh no…" She looked down at the ground. "I didn't know…I'm so sorry…"

"Perhaps you don't need to be," the Pharaoh commented.

Melody looked up at him with tears close to falling from her eyes. "Oh?"

"I think Téa's retaining of your song was intentional, in a way. Your kiss was perhaps a higher power's way of bringing her the second special ability which all of us had been getting." He smiled at Téa, who still held her hand over her mouth. "And besides, it sort of fits with your banshee shriek, doesn't it?"

Téa slowly lowered her hand from her mouth and nodded. "Yea, that's true." She looked back at Melody and assured her, "Don't worry about it, Melody. I'm sure that I'll be able to put your power to good use."

Melody brightened up and wiped away the oncoming tears from her eyes. "Okay," she said, "I won't worry."

"All right, we should be getting back home now," Spencer said. He turned to the heroes and waved, "See ya next time some evil villain from my world tries to attack yours!", then stepped through the portal and vanished.

"Won't it be wonderful when that happens," Kaiba muttered as the others waved goodbye to Spencer.

Eika took her daughter's hand. "Come on, Melody, let's go home."

As the two sirens stepped through, Melody turned and waved to the heroes. "Bye-bye, everyone, and thank you!"

Téa smiled and gave a wave back as Melody and Eika stepped through the portal, letting it vanish behind them. She whispered, "Thank _you_, Melody, for your siren song."


End file.
